


ひどい話だ。

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。军pa，emzo。





	ひどい話だ。

除了就寝和外出的时候，エーミール很少给自己的房间上锁。一来他所处的乃是座固若金汤的小型要塞，二来是这基地中并无多少不懂礼数的人会擅闯进来——老实说，偶尔来那么一两个莽撞的新人也可算作对生活的调剂了。

即便如此，他今晚受的也是十足的惊吓。倒不是因为房门砸在门吸上发出的声音很响，而是草木的芬芳里竟混杂着铁锈的腥味。ゾム站在他的门前呼吸急促，绿色外套上沾满了红黑色的血迹。他定是刚完成了任务回到这儿来，エーミール这样想着，合上了手中的书。“ゾムさん、过来这边。”伴着这话语，ゾム听到了“啪啪”的两下、手掌拍击西装裤的声音。エーミール将手置在腿上，正朝他温和地笑。

如同蝴蝶投身于花朵一般，他向エーミール奔去。1秒、2秒，随后是熟悉的温度。エーミール伸出手拍了拍保持站姿拥抱着他的ゾム，感觉到一些干涸的血迹蹭在他的衬衫上化成了粉末。

“又、又……杀掉了、把小孩子，小孩子给……”ゾム的声音自头顶传来，听起来闷闷的。是吗，又是连孩童都不能放过的暗杀要求吗，真是可怜。エーミール是知道的，这名人人敬畏的暗杀者并非不通人情。相反、正是手刃了如此多性命的他，才最为明白“生”的价值所在。エーミール在为他这份尚有人性的温柔感到欣慰的同时，也为他悲悯。如果为了国家而不得不对同胞痛下杀手的话，至少让他们死得尽量体面，然而已死之人终究无法回答他们在最后的时刻是否煎熬。

“原来如此。那么今天也同往常一样，好吗？”エーミール柔声抛出的询问换得了首肯，ゾム稍微放松了力气让他得以站起。

“先洗个澡吧，今天很冷。啊、我去锁门。”

“嗯……不、今天直接开始……就好。”

“……”

“我明白了。”

随着房门紧闭，エーミール听见身后传来衣物褪去的细微声响。当他回首望去，骨节分明的双手已探向了系在他腰间的皮带。他在这个吻中尝到的血液和泥土的气息正逐渐覆去这个房间本身充盈着的、书卷油墨味道。

任凭情事再怎样激烈，エーミール也还有不能放任意识远去的理由：ゾム已在床上睡着了。再三确认过他的鼻息亦很安稳后，エーミール终于放下了心。在这样的夜晚，这个人有时候甚至会忘记呼吸。每当被他提醒要“好好呼吸”之后，总是伴着微弱的、啜泣般的声音恢复过来，简直就像是……简直就像是婴儿的初啼般。エーミール下床整顿起散落满地的衣物。自ゾム外套的口袋中落下了未染血污的粉色别针，小巧精致很是可爱，他先是一愣，随后将之拾起握在了手中，这一定是那个孩子的——啊啊、ゾム，也许你明天又将迎来同样的黑夜吧。我不论如何都无法成为你肉身的父母，但像这样给予你一晚无梦的安眠尚还是力所能及。

在太阳回归之前，祝君好梦。


End file.
